the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Q04 - What Happens in the Greenhouse Stays in the Greenhouse
In this episode the hosts read "Bewitchment" by Bryonia_Alba and features our first Love-Bottom pairing. Episode Summary Temperature and humidity are usually high in the greenhouses, but when Luna shows Nevilla a mysterious plant, things get especially hot and steamy. Pairings * Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood * Susan Bones/Blaise Zabini (implied) * Lavender Brown/Terry Boot (implied) Notable Moments * The hosts debate the best ship name (Lovegood or Bottomgood, or LongLove) * Reference to the GrammaGram empire from Season 2 * Danny's Luna voice is just as good as his Pansy voice ** "Channel Pansy, and then do the exact opposite." ~ Allie * Luna's voice starts to creep Allie and Lyndsay out ** "It sounds like a haunted little Chucky doll." ~ Lyndsay ** "The best is that Danny's whole body changes to accomodate the new voice!" ~ Allie ** "I grow boobs." ~ Danny * "He's in it for the plant." ~ Allie * Danny is convinced that greenhouse 8 is a meth lab * Flower orgy...Fleurgy * The hosts become convinced Luna is a serial killer * "It ate a mouse?" ~Danny accidentally mispronounces "moue" * Flower money shots ** Lyndsay is disgusted that Danny couldn't remember the term "money shot" * Gasping Lyndsay * The hosts become convinced both Luna and Nevilla are high on meth * (A:) This seems like a scene from Alice in Wonderland. (L:) Alice in Bonerland * Allie has a history of foam parties in her past. * Danny's Luna voice is pushing it towards horror porn for Lyndsay. * Lyndsay wonders why Sprout has aphrodisiac plants on stock and wonders if her and Flitwick have romantic interludes in greenhouse 8. * Allie jokes it would be funny if one nipple tasted sweet but the other one tasted sour or salty. * Luna has been to Bibbity Bobbity Bush * Luna may be a squirter as well. Possibly may be providing the irrigation system for the greenhouses. * Lyndsay isn't surprised Neville is good at going down on girls * Danny misreading a line causes Luna to remove her eye balls. * Sprout is a "cool" professor...or rolls them up in a carpet and drops them to the bottom of the Black Lake Wands Up or Down? * Danny: Way up (clicking at that glass ceiling in the greenhouse) ** likes the pairing ** likes that we know Luna's personality so well, so it was easy to imagine her getting into this situation * Allie: Up ** thinks the pairing is very dreamy, is into them ** feels like Dumbledore is gonna swoop in and give Neville 10 points for boning Luna ** thought it was sweaty and sensual * Lyndsay: Up ** writing was very peotic ** fun that there is an aphrodisiac plant ** thinks they were already attracted to each other and the plant just heightened it ** liked that both were in charge in a good way Category:F/M Pairing Category:Episodes Category:Quickies Category:Quickies and Specials Category:3 Wands Up Category:Reader: Danny Category:2017 Category:Quickie 4 Category:Allie: Up Category:Lyndsay: Up Category:Danny: Up